


Head Over White Vans

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Meme, Mutually Unrequited, Semi-Public Sex, damn daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh doesn't know how to tell his best friend that he's in love with him. Turns out, he doesn't have to.</p><p>All characters depicted are 18+.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Over White Vans

Josh geared up his phone, ready to record another video to add to his compilation of Daniel. Even if the other boy didn’t know it, every utterance of “Daaaaamn Daniel” was completely sincere. He was head over vans for his best friend of seven years. 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He posted the first video on Snapchat as a joke, and everyone loved it. Hell, he loved it. It allowed him the opportunity to look at how gorgeous Daniel was whenever he wanted. And gorgeous he was, his perfectly tousled caramel locks framed his beautiful eyes so well. Daniel always knew how to coordinate his outfits in a way that flattered his figure.

Josh was in so fucking deep.

As he heard Daniel’s sweet laughter dance through the air, he lifted up his phone, ready. 

The moment they made eye contact, Josh’s heart skipped a beat and he nearly lost his balance. Instead, he yelled out a “Daaaaaaaamn Daniel! Back at it again with the white Vans!”

As always, Daniel’s face lit up with a smile and he looked at Josh from behind his eyelashes with fondness. Or, that’s what Josh wanted to believe. He knew that Daniel was straight, all the girls he’s dated can attest to that. A distinct sadness began to fill up Josh’s chest as Daniel sped off to his next class. No girl could ever appreciate Daniel’s Vans like he could. 

Over the course of the next week, Josh filmed one video a day of Daniel, always making sure it was okay with the brunet first. This routine felt nice and comfortable. It gave him the ability to outwardly compliment his friend without feeling weird about it. 

Sunday night, Josh was sitting in his room, finishing up his homework when his phone buzzed. It was Daniel. He picked it up without a moment’s hesitation. 

Daniel: “hey bro wanna go to the mall with me to pick up some new kicks?”

Oh hell yeah he did. Due to finals coming up, Josh hadn’t been able to spend as much time with his best friend as he would have liked. They were both always busy with schoolwork. 

Josh: “yeah sure can you pick me up? my cars at the shop rn”

Daniel : “see you in five”

Josh hurriedly changed out of his basketball shorts and threw on a pair of  jeans that accentuated his ass. No way he’d look like a straight boy in front of Daniel. 

Five minutes later, Daniel pulled into his driveway. He smiled at Josh as he hopped into the car and buckled his seatbelt. 

“What, no ‘daaaamn daniel’ this time?” He chuckled and began backing out. 

Josh blushed slightly and laughed. “Well if I said it all the time, it wouldn’t be special would it?” 

“As if you don’t say it all the time now.”

The rest of the ride was spent talking about arbitrary things: finals they were worried about, what was wrong with Josh’s car, and the occasional meme. Even though Josh had ridden in the car a thousand times with Daniel. he felt as if this time was different. It felt like there was an electric spark in the air that was just waiting to ignite. He was ready, but was Daniel?

At the mall, Daniel picked out a pair of sun burnt orange Vans, almost buying another pair of white vans. 

“I’m not saying I don’t love your white vans, because I do, but you need to shake it up a bit. Go crazy” Josh said as Daniel inspected the white shoes. 

“You always know what to say.” 

They checked out and walked around the mall for an hour or so until the shopkeepers began to close up. 

Daniel checked the time, “Oh, I didn’t realize it was so late. Guess we should go, huh?” 

“Oh, right yeah,” Josh sighed. He had been itching to just grab Daniel’s hand the entire trip but had never worked up the courage. He couldn’t live with himself if he ever accidentally made his best friend upset. 

The ride home was quieter than usual, and the electricity that Josh had sensed before was even more heightened. They pulled into Josh’s driveway, and he squirmed in his seat. He just wanted Daniel to know how he felt, the tension was becoming unbearable. He always talked about the parties he was invited to that were full of girls that couldn’t way to get their hands on him. But, he never went. 

“Thanks Daniel, I uh-” he stammered out.

“Wait, there’s something I need to tell you, Josh.” The way he moved his lips around his name drove Josh crazy. He very literally couldn’t take this anymore. It was hell. 

“What is it?” He leaned up subconsciously to get closer to Daniel. 

Instead of answering, he moved closer, as if to whisper something in his ear. Their lips were a breath apart. Could he be??

Daniel pulled away, shaking his head and smiling apologetically. “It’s not important, I’ll tell you on Monday.”

Josh sighed and plastered on a smile. “Okay, see you then.” Did that really just happen to him? Was Daniel about to… No. No way. Daniel likes girls! Josh didn’t even consider himself that attractive. A person like his best friend was at least a 9, how could he like someone who was a 6 at best?

Josh spent the entire night replaying those few moments in the car over and over in his head. What might he have wanted to tell him? Surely it was important, if he sounded so serious. But not so important that it could wait until Monday? He tossed and turned all night, never able to come up with an answer. 

The night afternoon, Josh found himself about to record another video of his best friend. He had forgotten to charge his phone the night before, and it was pretty close to dying. The hallway was empty, except for him and Daniel. He pressed record and only got out “Daaaamn-” before the screen went blank.

“Shit, my phone just died.”

Without warning, Daniel pinned Josh to the wall and whispered into his ear. 

“I guess no one will know I’m doing this then, huh?” 

Josh gasped as Daniel started backing him into the nearby storage closet. The dominance in his voice made Josh’s pants uncomfortably tight. 

Daniel started peppering Josh’s neck with kisses. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Josh sighed happily, “Yeah, but I thought you were straight?” 

The brunet’s voice dropped into a husky tone as his kisses started moving to Josh’s collar bone. “When you look like this? Hell no.” 

A breathy moan escaped Josh as the other boy bit down into his flesh, hopefully leaving a mark. His head was spinning. Five minutes ago he was just happy that school was over and now? Now Daniel was manhandling him in a supply closet. 

Not all Mondays are bad. 

Daniel bent down and situated himself on his knees. With an innocent glance up, he pushed up Josh’s shirt to reveal the warm skin beneath. “May I?” he asked, fiddling with the button on Josh’s jeans. 

“Fuck yes,” he groaned, not daring to take his eyes off him. 

A devious smile painted on his lips, Daniel unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down to the ground, along with his underwear. Josh’s cock sprung free, already fully hard from Daniel’s ministrations. 

Daniel nuzzled it with his cheek, smiling. “Happy to see me?”

The contact made Josh’s face body heat up like a furnace. He thought he might explode when Daniel licked the tip and began to take it into his mouth. 

He gripped the brunet’s hair and moaned loudly as his dick brushed against the back of Daniel’s throat. He knew what he was doing. 

Suddenly his length was greeted by the cold air again. Daniel looked up with his finger over his mouth. “Sh, if you’re too loud, we’ll get caught,” he purred. 

Josh nodded and bit down on his lip to keep quiet. There was no way he was letting anyone stop this boy from sucking his dick. 

Daniel’s tongue swirled around the tip, leaving no area untouched. One hand was brought up to make up for the parts that he couldn’t reach very well with his mouth. Within minutes, Josh was a panting mess. 

“I, don’t think I can last any longer,” he gasped out. 

In response, Daniel began bobbing his head faster, unrelenting in his movements. 

Josh gripped the other’s hair tighter as he felt the pressure in his gut mount higher and higher. He wanted this to last but, fuck. 

His breathing was rapid, he could feel his oncoming orgasm and nothing else mattered. 

“Da- dan-”

Daniel replaced his mouth with a tight fist and gazed up at him. “Go ahead, cum for me Josh. Say my name.” 

The pleasure was too much. Josh came with a shout, “Damn Daniel!” His cum splattered in thick ropes onto Daniel’s face, dripping down his features. His heart was racing when the brunet rose up from his position on the floor and began kissing Josh deeply , transferring some of his own cum into his mouth. The bitterness that invaded his mouth didn’t matter as long as Daniel’s sweet tongue was the one behind it. 

When they pulled away, Daniel’s hair was in disarray. He looked hot before but, damn. 

Panting in unison, Josh looked down to see Daniel’s untouched hard-on. 

“Do you want me to help you with that?” he asked, gesturing to the problem at hand. 

He leaned in, whispering into Josh’s ear. “Not right now, let’s save that for tonight.” With a wink, Daniel wiped the cum off his face with the inside of his shirt and pulled Josh out of the closet. 

As they walked hand in hand to Daniel’s car, Josh noticed something on the other’s shoes. 

He snickered to himself, “Damn Daniel, back at it again with the cum-white Vans.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke oh my god.


End file.
